


Wicked Games

by Toeinthewater



Series: The everyday Adventures of Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: one /  Steve abuses Bucky's Hydra training and creates his own trigger words in order to gain his boyfriend's attention.Bucky's trying to read, Steve isn't going to let him.Two / three   Steve returns home to find an empty space where his Winter Soldier normally sitsBucky' missing and Steve has a mini-meltdown.Four /Steve and Bucky join the Gym, Steve attracts attention, Bucky looks great in a white vest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of small pieces to accompany The Everyday Adventures of Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes.  
> Feedback would e awesome :)

                                                                          WICKED GAMES 

 

It was late afternoon when Steve finally returned home, Tony had promised the meeting wouldn't take long but that was well over five hours ago. Dropping his kit bag by the front door he wandered through to find Bucky sat on the sofa, exactly where he had left him that morning.

"Hi " Bucky glanced up from his book and smiled.

"Good meeting? " Steve shrugged and headed for the coffee pot which still contained the stale remains from breakfast and after giving it a quick clean set it to brew.

"Okay, you know the usual crap, Tony talks, we listen, you want some Coffee? " Bucky shook his head.

"No thanks I'm good " Leaning against the doorframe Steve studied his boyfriend.

"Have you actually moved from that seat today? " Bucky pulled his eyes from his book.

"Once to go to the toilet. why? " Steve shrugged 

"Just wondered, it must be one hell of a good book " Bucky nodded.

"It's awesome, it's about this place called Middle Earth and a little guy called Bilbo that gets drawn into an epic battle ", Steve hummed, he was not an avid reader, not like Bucky, he continued, not noticing Steves disinterest "There's this cool wizard called Gandalf and some Dwarfs and " Steve listened as his boyfriend rambled on and grabbing himself a coffee and a quick hunt through the fridge for ice cream, he settled himself on the sofa.

"So are you going to read all day " Steve prodded Bucky's ribs making him yelp.

"I might" Bucky tried his best to ignore Steve's attempts to distract him, meanwhile, Steve hummed thoughtfully, then peeling off the top of the carton of ice cream, dug his spoon in. Taking an overly large mouthful of Phishfood Steve did his utmost to moan sinfully, it was obscene, the sort of moan usually kept the bedroom and lifting his feet he unceremoniously deposited them in Bucky's lap. Bucky for his part tried to ignore his boyfriend's attempts to distract him.

Steve sat quietly for a moment then wiggling his toes, rubbed them suggestively against Bucky's crotch. "Want some ice cream? " Bucky glanced up just as Steve devoured another spoonful, purposely taking his time ."Sooooo goooooood " Bucky watched as Steves pink tongue licked the spoon clean, then returned to reading .

Rearranging himself Steve looked again at Bucky, who annoyingly was once again totally engrossed in his book. Lifting the edge of his tee shirt he exposed a nipple then grabbing the cold spoon applied a little Ben and Gerry's, "Want to lick it off "Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Bucky glanced up briefly.

"No thanks hon, you know I don't like chocolate " Steve for his part was beginning to get exasperated, he was succeeding in turning himself on but not his boyfriend, he'd have to resort to extreme methods.

 

Leaning forward and whispering in Bucky's ear he put on his best Russian accent.

"Fucking" Bucky's frowned . Steve continued.

"Kissing"

"Sex"

"Rimming"

"Orgasm" Steve watched as Bucky's lips give a hint of a smile, his eyes still firmly glued to his book.

"Buttcheeks " Bucky snorted but still managed not to acknowledge Steve.

"Asshole"

"Cock"

"Comming" Steve breathed hotly in Bucky's ear and was pleased to see the signs of a little bulge in his beloveds sweatpants.

"Blowjob" Before he knew it Steve had been flipped on his back, his hands pinned above his head, smirking Bucky hovered over him.

"Ready to comply ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

      


	2. I'll Be Here Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve always worries when he returns home .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be lovely

                                                     I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE

 

Steve hated that he did it, Hated the feeling of uncertainty that crept up on him everytime he neared their apartment, It crept over him the same way an illness did, making his body feel weak and his mind clouded .

"Bucky would be there, " Steve told himself " Bucky loved him ", but he knew Bucky always saw the fear that quietly lurked behind his blue iris's and no amount of reassurances could make that go away  .

 

He turned the corner, eyes immediately searching their apartment for signs of life, he'd only been away for two days but, anytime away from Bucky was too long .

After collecting the mail he strode up the stairs, making easy work of them with his long legs "Bucky will be there " and whilst struggling with both his kit bag and groceries, Steve searched for his key his heart beating in his chest, the trump deafening .

"Bucky would be here " Stepping inside Steve was hit by a reassuring warmth, the lights were on in the living area and from the kitchen came the sounds of the radio, Steve dropped his bags and went in search of his lover

"Bucky ", he called, he shouldn't have, Bucky could probably hear the fear in his voice ." Bucky ".

 "M' here " The voice was muffled and sleepy but it was music to Steve's ears and from the sofa appeared ahead of messy hair and tired eyes a small smile playing on his lips, Bucky knew but, Bucky was here and he loved him .

 


	3. Secret Shopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes out, Bucky never goes out, he likes to stay inside and cuddle with Steve.
> 
> A seasonal short were Bucky decides to go Christmas shopping and Steve has a mini-meltdown.

The Secret Shopper

When Steve finally arrived home around three in the afternoon he found their apartment empty, void of its usual warmth and more importantly Bucky.  
"Bucky" dropping his bags he searched the small apartment, convincing himself that somewhere amidst its four walls he'd find his lover.

  
He started in the bedroom (Bucky's second favorite place to hang out ) but realistically that usually involved steve. He first checked the lump under the bed covers which sadly turned out to be a pillow, not Bucky, likewise, the heap in the corner of the room was washing, not Bucky.

Calming himself he wracked his brain as to where his normally reclusive boyfriend might be ,Bucky was a creature of habit, he got up in the morning, showered and ate breakfast, after which he usually settled on the sofa, in his favorite spot, snuggled up against one of the large arms rests, supported by a multitude of fluffy cushions and then didn't move, but not today, today the spot that his boyfriend usually occupied was empty .

Finding his phone he hit Bucky's number, waiting while it rang out "Bucky " answer machine "fuck".

  
Steve dropped onto the sofa, hand rubbing the back of his neck, where would Bucky go? how long had he been gone? would Bucky come back? had Bucky been kidnapped?

Steve had just convinced himself that Hydra had finally hunted Bucky down and taken him and he would have to arrange a huge rescue mission involving all the Avengers when he heard the key in the front door and mentally canceling the rescue he had just planned, pulled himself up from the sofa.

"Bucky  " The door opened and there was a distinct rustling of shopping bags.

"No stay in there " Steve halted "don't look " Steve waited patiently while Bucky did whatever it was he was doing, then finally Bucky reappeared.

"Your home early "Bucky looked bemused by Steves concern but Steve immediately threw his arms around him pulling him close.

"Fuck Buck, you scared the shit out of me " pressing kisses into damp hair he continued "Where the hell have you been? "

"I erm " blinking up Bucky hesitated "I went Christmas shopping, I didn't think you'd be back till later" Steve watched as his boyfriends face heated up with embarrassment "I didn't mean to make you worry". Bucky, his Bucky had gone Christmas shopping.

Steve didn't let go, fingers gently carding through long brunette locks, "But you never go out " Bucky shrugged.

"It's Christmas Steve, even I have to shop for presents at Christmas  ".

Steve felt a little overwhelmed at the normality of Bucky's statement, Bucky, super soldier, and ex Hydra assassin had been Christmas shopping and bought presents.

"Did you get me one "Steve slid his hand provocatively beneath Bucky's sweater, fingers brushing the bare skin underneath, Bucky shivered and immediately pulled away leaving a chaste kiss on Steves eager lips.

"You'll have to wait and see ".

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky to the Gym.  
> Because Bucky looks awesome in a white vest .

THE GYM

 

Because Bucky and Tony were not exactly friends and the use of the Gym at Stark tower out of the question , Steve had taken time out to enroll both of them in a Gym nearby, when Steve told him Bucky had secretly hoped it would be one of those old type Gyms, the sort they had on every street corner of Brooklyn, full of decent guys, easy companionship and sweaty bodies, Instead, he found himself in Alexander's, some upmarket Gym on the corner of 57th street.

Alexander's was an excellent example (Bucky decided ) of style over substance, as soon as he stepped foot into the minimalist reception it felt all wrong, instead of being greeted with heat and the smell of male testosterone, Bucky could smell bleach merged with fragrant candles, he even noticed a sign for something called a spa that offered manicures and massages, a feeling of unease crept over him and pulling self consciously at his battered rucksack he waited patiently while Steve finished talking to the guy on reception.

The guy (Maros, well that's what his badge said ) was tall and slim with nice muscle definition under his dazzlingly white vest, across his chest were the words Alexanders in fancy gold lettering and Bucky's thoughts wandered to his well-worn sweatpants and baggy green teeshirt, Steve meanwhile looked the epitome of clean and wholesome in his dark blue sweatpants, which fitted him perfectly and a pale blue polo.

"You ready ?"Having finished talking, Steve finally turned to face him, smiling that fuckin smile of his when he's happy.

"Uh huh " Bucky's response was muted, secretly dreading what he may find the other side of the large wooden doors, but Steve either failed to notice it or more lightly chose to ignore it.

The changing area was equally sterile, all brushed steel and mirrors (which Bucky did his utmost to avoid ) and after a quick change, the boys finally hit the gym. Gym equipment had changed in the years Bucky had missed, but luckily or unluckily if you happened to be Bucky, there was yet another shiny, near perfect member of staff to assist. Fabio, (who Bucky quickly decided was from Italian descent ) greeted them, or more particularly Steve with a dazzling smile.

"Hi I'm Fabio and I'm here to show you the ropes, I'll start by showing you around and how the various pieces of equipment work, then we'll work out a suitable program for you both ", Steve smiled that goddam smile again and thanked him, introducing both himself and Bucky

"I know who you are and may I say I'm a huge fan of yours" Fabio blushed and looked at Steve, which didn't help with Bucky's mood at all but he dutifully trailed behind Steve and Fabio as he explained each and every piece of equipment to them.

Two hours later both he and Steve had finally worked up a little sweat and to say that Fabio was in awe of the boys at the end of their introductory session was an understatement, but they were fuckin super soldiers after all, the boys worked the gym with an ease that came with years of military training and super strength, Steves as Captain America and Bucky's as kick-ass Hydra assassin, so Fabio had better stop ogling his fuckin boyfriend.

"We look forward to seeing you both again soon " Fabio was busy wrapping things up, they had each signed up for twelve months but Steve had charged it to Tony, what the hell, he could afford it, wandering out Steve suggested grabbing a coffee.

"Sure why not "Bucky glanced up the street and spotting a department store dragged Steve in its direction." first though we're getting me some sweatpants, ones that show off my perfect butt " Steve snorted, it hadn't gone unnoticed just how attentive Fabio had been then "And some of those white vests too " Steve stopped and grabbing Bucky pulled him close .

"Your an idiot " Bucky grinned and leaning in he pressed a quick kiss to Steve's lips.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot, now let's go shopping ". 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for the lovely kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> In my, AU Bucky is well on the road to recovery and both he and Steve live in a small apartment in Greenwich :)


End file.
